A rosca apertada
by legiaodomaldopanbox
Summary: Em mais um belo dia que antecede mais um desafio na colina do monte Akina, Takumi, junto com seu grande amigo Itsuki, mais uma vez trabalham junto para que tudo ocorra bem na corrida. Porém, a namorada de Takumi, ao fazer uma surpresa... - Gincana Panbox


Fic para o segunda tarefa da Gincana Panbox 2009

inspirada no anime Initial D.

A rosca apertada

Em uma bela e ensolarada tarde de sábado, a jovem Mogi aproveita para ir às compras.

- Hum... Espero que o Takumi goste da surpresa. - pensa consigo mesma enquanto observa alguns legumes dispostos em cima de uma bancada. - Hoje será sua última corrida do ano no monte Akina. - Mogi começa a caminhar para outro setor do mercado. - Apesar de ser um desafio amigável vindo do Ryosuke, não deixa de ser um desafio. Mas tenho certeza que meu querido Takumi vencerá.

Ela sai do mercado com várias sacolas em mão na direção da residência dos Fujiwara, cantarolando toda feliz e sorridente.

Enquanto isso no posto de gasolina onde Takumi trabalha, ele observa uma inútil discussão entre seus amigos, Itsuki e Shinji.

- Deixa de ser Burro, Shinji! - diz Itsuki com raiva. - É claro que o Mazda RX do Ryosuke é muito mais potente que o Corolla Trueno do Takumi.

- Eu sei que é! Agora presta atenção, Itsuki. O que eu estou querendo dizer, é que por mais potente que o RX seja em um desafio de descida na pista do monte Akina, não se necessita exatamente de um carro potente. Mas sim das habilidades do piloto.

- Isso você não precisava me dizer! Resmunga ele com o canto da boca. - Tá achando que eu sou um idiota? - Itsuki cerra os olhos e encara Shinji de soslaio.

- Não vou responder pra conservamos nossa amizade.

Itsuki sai correndo atrás de Shinji com um rodo na mão.

- Volta aqui seu...

- Hei, Takumi... - chama Iketani, outro amigo de Takumi, que também trabalha no posto e o líder dos _SpeedStars_, nome de sua gangue de pista. - O que você acha da corrida de hoje à noite?

- Não sei! - responde Takumi friamente que está encostado em uma coluna ao lado de uma bomba de combustível observando Shinji e Itsuki correndo de um lado para o outro.

- Hum! Mas você acha que da pra ganhar do RX do Ryosuke?

- Não sei, Iketani!

- Bom... Você já ganhou dele uma vez, tenho certeza que pode fazer isso novamente, não é mesmo?! - Um sorriso cheio de dentes surge no rosto do jovem.

- Itsuki, vamos indo! Você disse que iria me ajudar a regular o carro!

Itsuki para de correr no mesmo instante e se aproxima ofegante de Takumi.

- Está bem vamos para a oficina então... YAHOO!!!!

Takumi não responde a pergunta de Iketani. Calado como sempre, ele segue com um Itsuki cantarolando alguma coisa como "nós vamos envenenar o carro do Takumi, Ryosuke vai comer poeira... lá, lá, lá..." tão desafinado que o rapaz chega a tapar os ouvidos.

Depois de passar na casa de Takumi e ouvir de seu pai que ele está trabalhando no momento, Mogi deixa as sacolas lá e vai até o posto para encontrar com seu amado. Porém ao chegar lá, Iketani diz a ela que ele foi até a oficina dos _SpeedStars_, junto com Itsuki, regular seu carro para a corrida que ocorrerá mais à noite.

- Obrigada, Iketani! Vou até a oficina então.

- Vejo você mais tarde, tchau!

Mogi perdeu cerca de duas horas enquanto buscava saber onde seu namorado estava. Chegando à oficina, ela encontra a porta de metal fechada, e duas vozes que pareciam discutir. Ela ameaça entrar, porém pára de repente e aproxima o ouvido da grande porta de metal para ouvir.

- Não entra, Takumi. A rosca é muito apertada.

- Como não entra, tem que entrar.

Mogi arregala os olhos com o que acaba de ouvir encostando o ouvido na porta para ouvir melhor.

- Vamos.... Fooorça! - diz Takumi com a voz arrastada de tanto fazer força.

- Tô te falando, Takumi. Não quer entrar de jeito nenhum.

- Mas o seu entrou facilmente... Por que o meu não quer entrar? - Takumi estava irritado.

- Mas o que eles estão fazendo? - Pensa Mogi já corando as bochechas.

- Vai Itsuki, se prepara, vou de uma vez agora!

- Pode vir, Takumi! Só cuidado para não me machucar, heim!

- O QUÊ? - Mogi fica paralisada.

- Ok. Lá vaaiiii!

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A garota leva um grande susto com o grito que Itsuki acabara de dar.

- Takumi... Olha só, você me machucou, agora tá sangrando... - Diz Itsuki com a voz chorosa.

- Deixa de ser mole, é só um sanguinho de nada. O problema é que essa rosca aí está muito apertada...

No mesmo instante, antes de Takumi terminar sua frase, a porta de metal se abre e uma Mogi mais vermelha que um tomate entra na oficina, ambos olham para ela.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Ao que termina de perguntar, ela vê Takumi agachado com um grande parafuso na mão direita e uma chave de boca na mão esquerda e um Itsuki sentado pressionando o dedo indicador da mão direita que estava sangrando.

- Ah! Oi Mogi! Cumprimenta Itsuki em meio às lágrimas.

- O que faz aqui, Mogi? - Takumi pergunta surpreso.

- Errr... Bem... Eu fui até sua casa, mas você não estava lá. Então passei no posto e Iketani disse que vocês estavam aqui. Queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas ao chegar ouvi vocês discutindo sobre uma rosca apertada, e....

Takumi olha para Itsuki e ambos ficamos levemente corados. Ele então olha para Mogi.

- Não vai me dizer que você pensou que...

Takumi e Itsuki começam a rir descontroladamente, e Mogi fica completamente sem graça.

- Você pensou que Itsuki e eu estávamos... Hahahaha!

- Bem... O que mais eu poderia pensar...

- Deus me livre de uma coisa dessas! - Diz Itsuki entre risos esquecendo até da dor do corte em seu dedo.

- Olha Mogi. - Diz Takumi se acalmando e mostrando o parafuso em sua mão. - Na verdade o que não quer entrar é esse parafuso da suspensão do carro, vê!

- Esse tapado do seu namorado pediu um parafuso maior que a rosca, e eu estou tentando enfiar isso na cabeça dura dele.

- Ah, então é isso! - Diz ela aliviada.

- Quem você tá chamando de tapado, Itsuki. Esqueceu que quem fez o pedido dos parafusos foi você. - Takumi volta a se irritar jogando o parafuso para longe. Sem essa porcaria não da para correr.

- Teremos que usar o velho mesmo até vir outro. - diz Itsuki contrariado.

- Já chega vocês dois. Sempre discutindo...

Ambos se viram de costa um para o outro, emburrados.

- Montem logo esse carro, que eu vou preparar um jantar para vocês antes da corrida. Meu namorado tem que estar cem por cento para vencer hoje.

- YAHOO!!!! A comida da Mogi é maravilhosa... E eu estou faminto! - um pouco de baba escorre pelo canto dos lábios de Itsuki.

- Vamos seu babão, chorão! Vamos terminar logo isso aqui...

- Tá legal. - Itsuki se anima na mesma hora.

- Esse Itsuki não tem jeito mesmo. - Diz Mogi balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorri observando os dois trabalharem.


End file.
